


I Like It Rough!

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a kink for receiving pain and Liam a kink for inflicting pain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It Rough!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. ;D

Louis chewed his lip as he fidgeted beside Liam on the interview couch. His mind was on the fact that Liam had his arm draped across the back of Louis’s shoulders. What no one could see though was that Liam was digging his fingernails into Louis’s shoulders, which was causing Louis to become extremely turned on. With each little dig, Louis bit down on his lip trying to ignore the pain but he just couldn’t. At last the interview was wrapped and as Louis stood he shot Liam a pleading look.

Hurrying back to the dressing room, Louis was glad that they only had a quick change to do before they could climb into the van, which would take them all back to their flats. Louis was glad that they were heading back to their flats and not another interview, which he wouldn’t be able to sit through it Liam kept up his act. Scrambling into the van, Louis settled down in a seat and felt as Liam slid in beside him. As the car started up he felt as Liam leaned over and smoothly nipped at Louis’s ear. He knew that was Louis sweet spot and he cursed under his breath as Liam did it once more.

He felt his boyfriend’s hand slip into his lap and as Louis tried to shove it away he felt Liam slap his hand away. The stinging of the slap and the little bites felt so good and as Liam began to roughly massage Louis’s package it took all he could do not to moan out loud. Louis felt as Liam moved down to his shoulder as the younger boy gave him a hard nip he felt himself moan aloud. The three boys in front of them snapped their heads around instantly and Louis bit the inside of his cheek as Zayn asked, “Really you two? You can’t wait to get back to your flat.” Glancing over at Liam he heard his boyfriend remark, “Nope not when he looked so damn cute throughout the whole interview.” A loud groan came from the other three boys then a sigh of relief as the van pulled into Liam’s driveway.

Officially the boys each had their own flat; unofficially Louis technically lived with Liam. Climbing out of the van they didn’t even hear the door slam shut as they hurried into the garage. As they finally stepped into the flat, Louis instantly felt himself being shoved into the wall and Liam attacking his lips with hard nips and kisses. Louis felt as the Liam gripped his jaw and jerked it up growling, “Do you like when I hurt you baby? Doesn’t it feel so good?” Louis couldn’t help but just nod and at that felt a stinging slap hit his face.

Melting under the pain he whimpered, “More Liam more!” He felt as Liam’s hand came in contact with his face once more and he could see Liam swimming in his own pleasure as he certainly got off on inflicting Louis with pain. He felt his knees weakening and he moaned, “Bedroom Li?” He saw as the younger boys eyes darkened and with a smirk he felt himself being practically dragged to the bedroom. He stumbled into the room once more but instead of forcing him onto the bed, Louis found himself being shoved into a corner.

He felt as Liam practically clawed his clothes off and Louis couldn’t help but return the favor. As their clothes landed on the floor, Louis found himself being shoved onto his knees and Liam jamming his hard on into his mouth. Resisting the urge to gag, Louis felt Liam’s hands fist his hair and jerk him forward as he growled, “Get to work cocksucker.” Blinking his eyes, Louis hollowed his cheeks and felt as Liam directed his head to slide on and off of his harden cock. After a few seconds he heard Liam moan and thrust his hips forward. Taking what he could he sucked hard on Liam’s cock and felt as Liam tugged at his hand holding him in place while face fucking him.

Louis felt as Liam pulled his cock of his mouth and gripping Louis shoulders yanked him up. Their lips collided and Louis could already feel his lips bruising from the rough kisses. He felt as their lips broke and Liam shoved him onto the bed before crawling on top of him. He watched Liam’s dark eyes lock with his as he hissed, “I hoped you left enough saliva on my cock or else this will certainly hurt.” As the words hit his ears he felt Liam thrust into him and Louis was crying out in pleasure as the pain washed over him.

He felt as Liam roughly pulled out only to plunge into him once more and Louis couldn’t help but let out a screeching moan. The pace continued and shivers ran down Louis spine as Liam bit down on his shoulder. He felt as Liam clawed at his chest leaving red marks down his stomach all the while still pulling out and plunging back into him as rough as he could, hitting his prostate perfectly. Louis whimpered, “Harder Li, I’m almost there,” and Louis felt the boy do just that. With one final thrust into him, Louis found himself unraveling and Liam crashing his lips down onto his to silent the loud cries. He felt himself come and could see it coating Liam’s stomach and as Liam nipped at his bottom lip he felt the younger boy come inside him.

Louis felt Liam pull his lips away and the two sat there panting heavily trying to catch their rugged breaths. Finally Louis felt as Liam pulled out with a pop and flopped down beside him. As Liam nuzzled up to him Louis spoke, “The make up department is going to kill us tomorrow once they get a look at me.” He saw as Liam’s eyes darted up and with a smirk he spoke, “They should be used to it by now.” Chuckling, Louis nodded and wrapped his arms around Liam. They snuggled up to each other and Louis knew Liam was asleep already. Grinning he licked his lips feeling the slight pain that lingered and allowed his eyes to drop close.


End file.
